A Match Made in Heaven
by Meliss
Summary: A continuation of A Simple Twist of Fate


A Match Made in Heaven

Rated PG

OK I don't own any characters or anything like that.

WARNING: This is not all that good...sorry. But at least now you've been warned.

This is a continuation of A Simple Twist of Fate.

Luka had so much adrenaline rushing through him as he walked out of the Windbreaker he had to use all his might to keep a clear head. He pulled out his cell phone and called the police, then stood by the door until they arrived. As he watched them put Brian in the squad car he delivered one last menacing glare to the bastard and strutted off in the direction of his car. 

When he reached his car he realized he was still to hyped up to drive so he decided to take a walk, get some fresh air, just calm down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan bustled around her apartment trying to make it somewhat less chaotic, Suitcases were laying everywhere and her television was sitting on the floor of her living room. She hadn't even set up her TV cabinet. She set up the pull out for Abby and set a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt on it. She had started folding a basket of laundry when Abby emerged from the bathroom, her hair still soaking wet. 

Susan smiled at her, "OK the pull out is all set and I left you some sweatpants and a T-shirt you can wear, they might be a little big but anything's more comfy then those." Susan said as she motioned to Abby's green scrubs, "Also there's Tylenol in the bathroom cabinet to the left hand side."

"Thanks," Abby said quietly, "I actually feel a lot better."

"It's amazing what a shower can do. You're also welcome to use the phone if you need to call anyone. As soon as I'm finished with the laundry I'll be out of your hair."

"No rush its your house after all," Abby smiled and knelt down on the floor next to Susan to help her, "I don't think I will sleep much tonight anyway. But thank you very much for letting me stay here."

"No problem, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Susan said sincerely 

"That's OK I will go back to my place tomorrow...I'm sure the cops will pick him up by then."

Susan shook her head and put down her last piece of laundry, "Abby you shouldn't be by yourself in a place where someone attacked you I don't care if it is your home."

"I can handle it ok I'll be fine," Abby felt tears welling in her eyes and she started to talk frantically, "I can buy an extra lock on the door or something...I'll be ok, I'll be fine I- "

"Abby just stay here for a few days ok, please? Just to make me feel better," Susan implored her.

"I don't know," Abby stood up, wiped her eyes, and walked around the room, "I'm actually getting pretty tired maybe I'll sleep better then I thought I would," Abby smiled at Susan convincingly, " Thanks again Susan."

"No problem," Susan picked up her laundry, "sleep good, your welcome to use the phone, or have a bite to eat if you can find anything not out-dated. Oh and I forgot to mention that I had Carter leave a note for Weaver to clear your schedule for the next week. He wants you to call him at work tonight or tomorrow morning."

Abby nodded, "Thanks, I'll do that."

"Ok," Susan turned and walked into her room and called out behind her, "Goodnight, sleep well," And her door clicked shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luka sat on a bench by the lake, It was cold out but that just made it all the more peaceful. He took deep breaths as he looked out across the lake. 

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

God who was calling him now?!

He reached in his pocket and answered his cell phone, "Hello?"

"Dr. Kovac, its Randi-"

"I'm not coming in!" Luka yelled into the phone.

"No no ... I just wanted to ask you something. ok Al, Lydia's husband, heard from one if his cop buddies that you beat the hell out of the guy who hit Abby...is it true? I have to know.

"What?" Luka was amazed how quickly news traveled, how was he going to answer this one? "Uhh I ummm... I didn't 'beat the hell out of him' I just went to find him so the cops could arrest him that's all. I have to go now Randi."

Luka closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Randi hung up the phone and proudly announced to the rather large crowd, "It's true."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby looked at the clock, it read 10:09. She sighed, she was never going to get to sleep...especially not this early. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"ER?"

"Hey Randi, it's Abby is Carter around anywhere?"

"Abby why are you still stuck on him? He isn't the one running around town catching all the bad guys."

"What are you talking about..." Abby asked confused.

"Oh here's Carter hang on."

Abby rolled her eyes and breathed out what the hell was Randi talking about?

"Abby how are you feeling?" Carter's voice came on the phone.

"Fine...am I out of the loop on something?"

"Like what?"

"Randi said..." Abby cut herself off, " You know what never mind I probably don't want to know anyway."

Now Carter was confused "Whatever, so hey did you hear about what Luka did?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Luka hi its um its Abby...I um I heard about what you did and I just ...umm give me a call I'm at Dr. Lewis' for tonight the number's 555-9290."

Luka hit the rewind button for the third or fourth time and listened to the message again. He was trying to pick out her emotions. Was she mad, sad, proud...maybe a combination of all those. He just didn't know. He finished listening again and looked at the clock, it was only 10:45, she would probably still be up but he didn't want to wake up Dr. Lewis. After weighing the options he, against his better judgment, picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" 

"Hi."

His voice sent chills up her spine, but after she got over that sensation she remembered why she called him "So what's this I hear about you taking a trip to the Windbreaker?"

"Yeah I went there."

"Why?" Abby's voice was indicting.

"Because he hurt you, and I wanted to help."

"Luka you did help-"

"No. I wanted to really help you," He was silent for a moment, "But I knew if I offered any help to you you'd say no. So now I can promise you that I will never let him hurt you again, and he knows that. And I'm sorry if I upset you but I just wanted to help." Luka mumbled the last part and Abby could barely understand him. 

There was silence for a long time until Luka finally spoke, "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I was punched in the face," Abby responded as her hand automatically went to her face.

Luka winced he could almost feel the pain she was in. But he didn't know how to respond so he said, "You must be tired, if you want I could let you go, you need your rest."

"No that's ok, I already tried laying down and my face is so swollen that it hurts to much, and I just cant bear-"

"Sleeping on your back," Luka finished for her and then added softly, "I remember."

"Yeah¼" Abby mumbled.

"Um well anyway the police have Brian. Did Joyce get to a shelter OK?" Luka asked.

"Yeah," Abby exhaled loudly, "I sent her to Louden's, it's the one farthest from her apartment."

"Good, good."

Abby was picking at her fingernails, she always did that when she was nervous, "Susan wants me to stay with her for a few days¼but I just want to go home."

"Abby you shouldn't be alone. Especially not there," Luka's voice sounded concerned.

"Luka, I'll be ok I'm not that fragile," Abby said getting defensive, "Besides I need my clothes and some other stuff, and I don't want to drag them all here just to drag them back in a few days."

"OK, OK I'm not going to argue with you, but I have to go now because I'm on in an hour," Luka sighed, "No rest for the wicked I guess."

"Yeah," said Abby softly "but I would hardly call you wicked."

Luka smiled, "I'm glad you're OK Abby."

"Thank you," Abby replied, "and thank you for what you did, I'm sorry I got mad before, I'm actually kind of flattered you did that for me."

"I'd do it again too," Luka said, his voice filled with sincerity.

Abby smiled, "OK well, good night Luka."

"Goodnight Abby."

1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan tiptoed back to bed _Damn these creaky floors_ she thought to herself. She couldn't help but eavesdrop on the phone conversation. She just wished she could have heard both sides.

2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning Frank," Susan walked into the ER cheerfully.

"It's noon actually," He replied.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go throw my stuff in the lounge and be right back. Who was on last night?" Susan started to walk towards the lounge.

"Kovac," Frank said, "and you wouldn't believe what he did."

"What?" Susan turned back towards frank.

Frank said quietly, "OK you know that scumbag who beat up Abby¼"

3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan walked into the lounge to find a very funny looking figure laying on the couch in a similar position she was in the morning before. She walked over to him and shook him lightly, "Hey superman," he didn't stir, "Luka¼Luuuuka." He opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Whoa time for you to brush your teeth," Susan replied after she caught a whiff of his breath.

Luka gave her a glare but then smiled and looked at his watch, "How's Abby," He said frantically as if he had just remembered what happened.

"She's fine, she was still awake when I left this morning. But she looked tired. All that time on the telephone last night must have worn her out." Susan looked at Luka knowingly.

Luka looked embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, did I wake you when I called?"

"Nah I never really went to sleep. I was just giving you a hard time" She admitted

Luka got up and walked to his locker to search for a toothbrush and Susan went over to the desk to find a pen. 

"Ha there we go," Luka said as he successfully retrieved his toothbrush, "thank you for letting Abby stay with you. She knows when she needs help she just doesn't like to ask for it."

"You seem to know about that," Susan replied as she scribble something down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, well maybe I'll give her a call when I get home." Luka said smile.

"Or," Susan walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper, "You could drop by. Those are directions to my place."

Luka's face broke into an all out smile, "Thank you. I'll do that."

4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Knock Knock Knock*

Abby jumped. Who the hell could that be?

*Knock Knock Knock*

It was soft but she still didn't want to answer it.

A muffled voice came from the other side, "Abby, It's Luka."

Abby's heart jumped and she got up to answer the door. After fiddling with the lock she opened to door to reveal Luka and two duffel bags and a brown paper bag. "Hi," he said, "Can I come in?"

Abby pushed the door open and smiled, "Yeah."

5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you gave him directions to your place?" Carter asked Susan as they strolled down the river bank.

"Yeah, I told him he was welcome to clean it up too." Susan said jokingly, more seriously she said "He seemed really happy about it, I think he's crazy for her," Susan took another bite of her hot dog.

Carter nodded, "Yeah I think he always has been, Abby's crazy for him too. He's not a bad guy, just isn't so good at relationships, but neither is she."

Susan chuckled, "A match made in heaven huh?"

John laughed, kissed her gently on the cheek and put his arm around her.

6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmmm, that was really good," Abby said as she wiped her face with a napkin. 

"Thank you," Luka said as he got up to take her bowl, "You didn't want any more did you?" 

"No, thanks I'm fine," Abby said with a quick smile, "you make good pasta."

Luka chuckled, "Its not all that hard, but thank you."

Abby stood up and walked over to the duffel bags left by the door and opened them, "Hey, you brought my my shampoo!"

"Yeah," Luka said as he walked out from the kitchen, "I know how much you love that stuff," he pause before continuing, "and I love the way it smells."

Abby smiled at that. He had remembered everything, right down to her favorite jeans. "Hey how did you get into my apartment?" 

"Your land lady always liked me," Luka replied with a wink.

Abby laughed, "Very smooth Kovac."

"She asked me to tell you she hopes you feel better," He continued cleaning up the dinning room and kitchen as he continued.

Abby grabbed some clothes and shampoo and announced, " I think I need a shower."

Luka stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "Oh ok, do you want me to leave?"

Abby thought for a minute smiled and shook her head, "Wait for me I wont be long."

Luka laughed, "OK see you in three hours."

"Hey!" Abby playfully punched his arm and he retaliated her poking her side where she was ticklish. She jumped and he laughed.

"Be careful," he smiled, "I know all your weaknesses."

Abby smiled and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He stared at the door for a minute then went back to doing the dishes, which he could tell hadn't been done in some time.

7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half and hour later Abby emerged from a steamy bathroom, she walked into the living room and saw Luka putting back together the pull out. She also noticed that there was now a TV stand set up in front of the couch. "You really do watch Martha Stewart don't you?" 

Luka looked up and grinned, "Guilty," he held up his hands in defeat.

Abby yawned and Luka took notice, "How much sleep did you get last night."

Abby looked at the ground, "Maybe an hour if you put it all together. I kept having nightmares," she admitted, "Plus the fact that my face hurt when I laid down."

Luka patted the couch and said "Here let me have a look at that."

"Luka really its ok, it actually doesn't hurt as bad as it did last night," Abby protested. That was true, it did feel a lot better.

"Let me look huh?" Luka pleaded, "For my own piece of mind¼please?"

Abby sighed and walked over and sat down. His fingers gently ran across her face, which made her shiver, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Luka removed his hands quickly.

"No¼no I just got the chills, I'm fine," Abby replied.

"You sure?" Luka's face was worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," Abby confirmed with a grin.

"OK," Luka continued his exam but he caught a whiff of her shampoo and with out even thinking about it he said, "you smell good."

"Thanks," Abby felt like a teenager sitting next to the boy she liked. That nervous excited feeling.

"Ok well it looks good, you should try to get some sleep or at least relax on the couch for a bit. I brought over a movie for you," Luka said as almost an excuse to move away from her. He was going crazy being so close but not holding her.

"Ok thanks," Abby got up and walked to the kitchen, "Wow, you really cleaned up didn't you? The kitchen is immaculate." She grabbed a couple of bottled waters.

Luka smiled and thanked her as she handed him a bottle of water. "Well I had to do something while you were in the shower. And I owe Susan a lot for letting me come over. I missed you, I was worried."

Abby didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't. The last thing she wanted was to appear more vulnerable then she already was. She walked over to the TV and noticed the movie case sitting on top of it. "Shrek?"

Luka smiled and walked over to the couch to sit down, "Yeah it's a great movie. Eddie Murphy is hilarious, he plays a donkey."

Abby grinned, then sat next to Luka on the couch. He started the movie and put his shoe-less feet up on the table. 

Abby turn to watch him. Why was he so good to her? Why hadn't she noticed this before. She stared at him some more, but he caught her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked her with a smile.

Abby turned her head embarrassed and she turned bright red, "No I was just day dreaming," she lied.

This time Luka stared at her and she caught him. "What?" She asked. But instead of looking away he grinned.

He motioned over to her, "Come here," and held out his arm.

Abby scooted over slowly and cautiously until his arm enveloped her and held her close with her good cheek on his chest, "Try and get some sleep."

Abby said nothing but just breathed contently and brought her arm around to she could hold onto him. She was so happy she thought shed never get to sleep, but she soon proved herself wrong as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of a bad Scottish accent and Luka's beating heart. 

8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susan walked up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked her door. The first thing she noticed when she walked in was how good the place smelled. The second thing she noticed was Abby on the couch cuddled up next to Luka who was stroking her head gently. 

Luka gave a wave to Susan and softly removed Abby from him and replaced his body with pillows. He gave her a kiss on the head and walked over to Susan, "Hey how was work?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Fine," she whispered back then motioned him into the kitchen, but she stopped as she notice how clean it was, "You know I was just kidding when I said you could clean up, and I see you but that damn cabinet together for me too. Thank you so much."

"It was the least I could do," Luka shrugged then he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a plate, "here's some left over spaghetti," he handed her the plate.

Susan shook her head in amazement, "Thanks, you know I should hire you as my maid."

Luka chuckled softly, "I already have a perfectly horrendous job thank you, but I'll keep that in mind," he poked his head out of the kitchen so he could check on Abby, who was still sound asleep. "Thank you very much for letting me come check on her I was pretty worried."

Susan smiled, "No problem." 

Luka grinned and grabbed his coat from the coat rack that was in the kitchen, "Ok, well I'll be on my way. Thanks again Susan."

Susan nodded and they both tiptoed to the front door and Susan opened if for him but he turned around and said, "I'm sorry I forgot one thing¼"

9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby awoke and looked at the clock, wow 7:00 she had been out for a good 4 ½ hours. She looked up expecting to see Luka but saw pillows instead and her heart dropped. She saw a piece of paper sitting on the table and reached for it. It was folded twice, she opened it: _I love you. _


End file.
